Crossover Moon Banquet
by Babymetal Fan
Summary: Toutsuki's Moon Banquet Festival is an event that attracts people from many different places. Even other anime and manga! Basically a series of drabble-like meetings between crossover characters.


**Warning:** Few spoilers and a mess ahead. Enjoy if you can.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Shokugeki no Soma or any of the other series from which characters appear in this story.

"Double quotes" – Speech

 _Italics_ – Thought

 **-x-X-x-**

 **Crossover Moon Banquet**

 **-x-X-x-**

Tomoko Kuroki wondered along a crowded road. The road was the Main Street area of the Moon Banquet Festival of Toutsuki Academy.

 _I heard on the net that the elites of Toutsuki Academy could make people orgasm with food._ Tomoko thought as she looked around with a somewhat distressed face. _But there are too many people around! Maybe it wasn't such a good idea coming here after all… well, either way I'm here now and I've even got Pine Tickets! Might as well try something out._

With her mind made up, Tomoko wondered off to find a stall serving something worth her ticket, passing by two blue haired teenagers on her way.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kuroko-san." Nagisa Shiota said, with a smile, to the older boy before him. "Seiren's story is very inspiring, and I have been a fan of you personally."

"Thank you… that is quite flattering coming from a student of the famous Kunugigaoka Academy." Tetsuya Kuroko said.

Nagisa rubbed the back of his head. "It's not all that of an honor for me. I'm among the bottom of the pack, after all."

Kuroko was confused by this, but before he could speak,

"Nagisa!" A green haired girl came to a panting stop near them. She looked up at the younger boy. "It's Karma! He's gone missing!"

"What?! Oh no, who knows what kind of things he could do in a place like this!" Nagisa looked at Kuroko apologetically. "I'm sorry Kuroko-san, but I have to leave now."

Kuroko raised a hand a bit absent mindedly. "No, it's fine."

Nagisa and Kayano started running away, the former waving at him. He waved back a bit, but the two soon disappeared into the hordes of people.

… _I guess I should get back to the team._ Kuroko though and turned around. But in doing so, he bumped into a larger man. Falling two steps back by the hit, Kuroko looked up to see an extremely tall teenager with short red hair, and a group of teenagers behind him.

"Huh? Where did you come from?" The redhead asked, leaning down a bit.

Kuroko went to say something, but was once again cut off, this time by his own teammate.

"Friends of yours, Kuroko?" Taiga Kagami asked as he, and the rest of Seiren Basketball Team, came up behind the boy.

Kuroko looked back at them. "No, I just ran into him." He said before turning back to the redhead. "Actually, I recognize you. You're Shohoku Basketball Team, aren't you?"

Hanamichi Sakuragi raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, so what if we are?"

 **-x-X-x-**

 _I don't know about this either._ Tomoko thought, looking at the food being served by a stand. She turned around with a sigh. _I still haven't found something I'm sure about spending my ticket on. I only have this one ticket, so I have to make sure I don't spend it on something I don't like._

During her thoughts, Tomoko noticed what seemed to be security hurrying to the direction she had just come from. _What's that all about?_

"Did you hear?" Tomoko's ears picked up the whispers of a nearby pair. "The famous high school basketball teams, Seiren and Shohoku are here, and they're going at it!"

"They're fighting?! Is that why the security is rushing?"

"No! They're not fighting! They're having a match! A street basketball match right in the middle of the Main Street!"

"Seriously?!"

 _Strange people._ Tomoko thought before continuing with what she was doing.

Unbeknownst to her though, she was being watched by a pair of eyes resembling ones of a dead fish. Well, 'watched' may be a bit misleading.

"I would rather be her right now." Hachiman Hikigaya grumpily mumbled from beside the two girls he was with, quietly enough to make sure they didn't hear. "Even if not relaxing at home, at least she's not being dragged around by girls."

"Agreed."

Hachiman looked to the side at the voice of agreement, and saw a boy his age standing beside an overly enthusiastic girl checking a stand. The boy slightly turned his head towards him.

"Hello." Houtarou Oreki simply greeted with a nod.

"Hello." Hachiman responded, returning the nod.

 **-x-X-x-**

"This is what the Nippon I rescued from Britannia has come to?! I 'died' to bring peace to the world only to result in high school students stripping each other with food?!"

"Who cares? I just want to find a stall serving pizza."

Behind the conversing man and woman, Sasuke Uchiha wondered about aimlessly, eyes darting all over the place. _This is the strangest dimension Kaguya has opened so far. Either way, I have to find a way back to Naruto quickly!_

Some distance away, at a stand Sasuke failed to note, Sakura Haruno and Obito Uchiha stood, trying out the food there.

"Are you sure we shouldn't be hurrying to find Sasuke?" Obito asked.

"It's fine, it's fine." Sakura waved in a dismissive fashion. "There'll be another 12 episodes of filler until we get back to the canon material anyway. There's plenty of time!"

 **-x-X-x-**

"Hai, here's your Hujiao Bing!" Souma Yukihira said as he presented two of his meat buns to the girl before him.

"Thank you." Mirai Onozawa accepted them with a smile, before extending one to the boy next to her. "Here you go, Yuuki."

"Thanks Onee-chan!" Yuuki Onozawa said and looked up to Souma. "Thank you too mister!"

Souma grinned and waved as the two sibling turned to leave. "Enjoy your Bing and please come again!"

When they were gone, Souma was going to get the next order of Hujiao Bings. But before doing that, he took a glance at the Chinese RS waiting line as he occasionally did. In doing so, one girl in the line caught his eye this time.

She had a very small frame, had long black hair and there were bags under her eyes. Souma had just started to unintentionally observe her, when a sudden gust of wind blew through the street, particularly strong near the line.

Souma saw the girl lose the Pine Ticket she was holding. It slipped out of her hand and blew away over the Chinese RS with the wind. Because of that, the girl looked extremely disheartened. She got out of the line and started walking away, towards the direction the exit of Toutsuki grounds was.

"Hmm," Souma rubbed his chin for a moment. His eyes travelled to the way the girl's ticket went, then to the Hujiao Bings in his stand. "Hmm… Tadokoro, can you take care of the stand for a while?"

 **-x-X-x-**

"Was that really okay, Gin-san?" Shinpachi Shimura asked as he walked alongside two other people. "I mean, using a giant electric fan to blow a large gust of wind towards the people in line waiting to get into the Chinese RS so that just that one girl would lose her Pine Ticket feels a bit wrong."

"Stop talking so conveniently informatively, Shinpachi." Gintoki Sakata said.

"That sounded too intelligent for you to say, Gin-chan." Kagura said, chewing on some pickled seaweed while carrying a lot of other food items loaded on her back.

"Ah, it did?" Gintoki asked, looking up in thought. "Well whatever. You shouldn't worry too much about it, Shinpachi. We're Odd Jobs Gin and the author of this story gave us a big sum of fictional money that can only be used in this fanfiction to carry out the task he gave us and that should be that!"

 _Aren't you the one talking conveniently informatively now?_ Shinpachi thought.

"Yes, and because it's money that can only be used in this fanfiction, we should quickly eat as much food as we can here before the story ends!" Kagura proclaimed.

"Yosh, then we have no time to lose! Let's go!" Gintoki yelled and started running forward.

"Let's go!" Kagura rushed forth as well.

"Hey, wait for me!" Shinpachi soon followed suit.

 **-x-X-x-**

Meruem took a bite from the dish before him. He took his time chewing, properly tasting the flavors before swallowing. A pleased smile then spread through his features.

"Mmm, such refined nourishment." He looked up at his royal guard sitting across from him. "Pitou, we will use food from this facility as a substitute for humans from now on."

Neferpitou nodded, also smiling. "Hai, Meruem-sama."

Standing some distance away from them, Hisako Arato's face brightened upon hearing this and she turned to the person next to her. "Isn't that great, Erina-sama?"

Erina Nakiri nodded with an accomplished and happy smile of her own. "Yes, it is. I'm glad."

At the other end of the room on another table sat four people. Three of them were worriedly hiding behind their menus, while the one other was gracefully eating his meal.

"Why is the Ant King here with one of the Royal Guards?!" Leorio Paradinight whispered to his companions.

"How am I supposed to know?!" Killua Zoldyck hissed back. "But since they are here, we have to find a way to get out without them noticing!"

"Eh? Why?" Gon Freecs asked, looking confused by the behavior of his friends. "The King just said he'll use food from here instead of humans now. So there's no need to be so cautious of them now, is there?"

"Eh?"

"Eh?"

Killua and Leorio turned their heads to look at Gon. The boy was somewhat perplexed by the sudden stares.

"W-What?"

Kurapika just continued to enjoy his dish silently.

 **-x-X-x-**

The now very downtrodden Tomoko threaded along the sidewalk next to the outer most walls of Toutsuki. With her pine ticket lost and the day approaching dusk, she had decided to go home even if she hadn't been able to try anything out.

 _I shouldn't have come after all._ Tomoko thought with her head down, talking small steps in her stride. _I just ended up becoming a mess like usual without achieving anything. I even wasted my money. I could've used it for something else…_

Lost deep in her thoughts, Tomoko wasn't able to hear the initial sounds of someone calling her. But as the voice got closer, her ears picked it up and her head rose. She looked back to see a red haired boy running towards her.

Souma panted to a stop in front of Tomoko, just as she fully turned around to face him. The boy bent over a bit and took a moment to catch his breath before anything else.

Tomoko was already starting to sweat by now, not knowing who this person was or what he wanted. "U-Umm, you—"

"Here!" Souma said suddenly, extending a plastic bag in his hand. Tomoko was confused, and hesitated to take the bag. Thus, Souma straightened up and smiled at her. "Take it. I brought it for you."

 _For me?_ Tomoko thought as she slowly reached for the bag and took it from Souma's hands. Looking inside to check the contents, she saw two big Hujiao Bings in there. _T-This is…_

"You lost your pine ticket didn't you?" The now wide eyed Tomoko looked up when Souma spoke. "I don't know if these are worth the ticket you had, but you can take these Hujiao Bings from me."

Tomoko was having a hard time coming up with what to say. "B-But, I… I can't accept this for free!"

Souma flashed a toothy grin. "Don't worry about it! We'll have leftovers tonight anyway. Just enjoy your Hujiao Bings, alright?"

With that, Souma turned around and started heading back. "Anyway, I should get back to my stand now. Goodbye and please come again!"

Tomoko could only stand there even as he waved and started running back. A moment later, she looked down at the bag in her hands. She reached inside and grabbed one of the Hujiao Bings, before bringing it to her mouth and taking a big bite off it.

"…..It's delicious."

 **-x-X-x-**

 **A/N:** That's a wrap! If you're interested, here's a list of all the crossover characters that appeared/were mentioned and the series they belong to.

Tomoko Kuroki (WataMote)

Nagisa 'Best Trap' Shiota, Kaede Kayano, Karma Akabane (Ansatsu Kyoshitsu)

Tetsuya Kuroko, Taiga Kagami (Kuroko no Basket)

Hanamichi 'Rebound King' Sakuragi (Slam Dunk)

Hachiman Hikigaya (Oregairu)

Houtarou Oreki (Hyouka)

Lelouch vi Britannia, CC (Code Geass)

Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Obito Uchiha (Naruto)

Mirai and Yuuki Onozawa (Tokyo Magnitude 8.0)

Gintoki Sakata, Shinpachi Shimura, Kagura (Gintama)

Meruem, Neferpitou, Gon Freecs, Killua Zoldyck, Leorio Paradinight and bae—err, I mean, Kurapika (Hunter x Hunter)

Finally, Mako 'The Strongest Character Ever' Mankanshoku (Kill la Kill). Hmm? Mako didn't appear you say? Why, Mako doesn't need to appear to have a mention. She's Mako!

Did I miss anyone? Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed and check out my other stories if you did to any extent. Bye!


End file.
